FIGS. 12 and 13 show a generally employed manifold type solenoid valve apparatus having stop valve. The solenoid valve apparatus is formed by installing a plurality of solenoid valves 41 on an upper surface of a manifold base 40, and providing stop valves 42 as many as the solenoid valves 41 on a side surface of the manifold base 40.
A supply passage P and discharge passages Ea and Eb are formed inside the manifold base 40. A supply communication hole 43 and discharge communication holes 44a and 44b branched from the supply passage P and the discharge passages Ea and Eb, respectively are communicated with the respective solenoid valves 41 via the upper surface of the manifold base 40. The pressure fluid such as air and liquid is supplied from the supply passage P to the respective solenoid valves 41 via the supply communication hole 43, and the pressure fluid discharged from the respective solenoid valves 41 flows from the discharge communication holes 44a and 44b via the discharge passages Ea and Eb. Outlet ports A and B for outputting the pressure fluid are attached to each of the respective solenoid valves 41.
The stop valve 42 has its male screw 46 fit with a female screw 47 inside a valve hole 45 laterally formed in the manifold base 40 so as to be retractable through the rotating operation. The stop valve 42 includes two seal members 48a and 48b. When the stop valve 42 is rotated counterclockwise to be retracted to an opening position as shown in FIG. 12, the seal members 48a and 48b are positioned apart from the supply communication hole 43 so as to be opened (communicated). When the stop valve 42 is rotated clockwise to move forward to a closing position as shown in FIG. 13, the supply communication hole 43 is closed (blocked) by the seal members 48a and 48b. 
The stop valve 42 is normally set at the opening position as shown in FIG. 12. Upon maintenance or replacement of the solenoid valve 41, the stop valve 42 is moved forward to the closing position as shown in FIG. 13 such that the supply communication hole 43 is closed to stop supply of the pressure fluid to the corresponding solenoid valve 41.
In the generally employed solenoid valve apparatus, the stop valve 42 is attached onto the side surface of the manifold base 40 so as to be retractable in a lateral direction. In the case where the solenoid valve apparatus is disposed in a narrow place or the other apparatus is disposed adjacent to the solenoid valve apparatus, it is difficult to operate the stop valve 42. It is further difficult to retract the stop valve 42 through the rotating operation especially in the narrow place. As the amount of the rotating operation is large relative to the moving distance, it is difficult to realize the quick operation.